Christmas Confession
by v4 flower
Summary: [ONESHOT] Christmas was coming. Kaito was out shopping for Miku, Yuuma and Mizki are expecting another child, and Dex and Daina? What about them?


Christmas Confession

AN: Well, another Vocaloid oneshot! You guys may hate me about this... but I think, I ship Daina with Dex... *smiles nervously* But even if you don't approve of this couple I just wanted to try! After all, Zero-G never said they were related in any way...  
Happy advanced Christmas!

I do not own Vocaloid.

Christmas Confession

(Dex and Daina oneshot, with other pairings, AU)

The cool December air breezed lightly across a certain wolf boy's skin as he walked around a park. It was snowing, and he absolutely loved it.

He glanced around and found his missing friends, who were busy talking to each other. Flicking his silver tail with anger, he ran towards them.

"Oh! Dex! There you are!" Yohioloid just saluted and Dex cuffed him on the head. Yohioloid's pet Cubi hovered higher to avoid getting cuffed too.

"I've been looking everywhere for you morons. How dare you leave me alone?!" he growled, wolf style.

Meito sweatdropped and placed a hand on Dex's shoulder. "Sorry, we came across Ruby and Daina earlier and we got distracted."

Dex lowered his tail down as he calmed. "That so?" Something about what Meito said gave him a strongly good vibe.

"Uh-huh. You got quite the arm there!" Yohioloid rubbed his head and Meito chuckled, taking another drink from his bottle of sake.

"Anyway guys, since its almost Christmas, why don't we go and have some fun?"

"Count us in."

They walked together towards a popular mall. Meito had to give up his sake to a security guard in order to get in, and that pissed him off.

"Can't a guy enjoy it?" he grumbled as he walked behind Dex and Yohioloid.

"We told you so."

They came across Kaito and Yuuma, who were busy looking at a window.

"Sup guys." Dex greeted.

"Hey Dex. Fancy meeting you here." Kaito then took another lick of his ice cream. "Me and Yuuma were just going through some stuff for our girlfriends." Kaito rolled his eyes when Yuuma mentioned "also wives."

"Let me guess. Miku threatened you to buy her a Christmas present or else?" Yohioloid said, playing with the floating cube beside him.

"Yup. Yuuma here wanted to buy something for both Mizki and Rana." Rana was Mizki and Yuuma's adopted daughter, which Yuuma adored so much that people started to think if the pink hair was getting onto his system.

"Being a married man can be tough." Meito said, and Yuuma just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah. It can be enjoyable in a lot of ways. Besides, Mizki's one hell of a great wife, with Rana adding to our blessings as a couple, and another one on the way."

The men laughed.

Kaito then turned to Dex. "So Dex, are you planning on buying someone a present too?"

Dex froze. "W-well..." he stuttered, his wolf ears flicking nervously along with his tail. A blush threatened to stain his cheeks.

"By the looks of it, there is, Wolfboy." Yuuma pondered to think, then snapped his manicured fingers. "Ah! I know! Is it Dai-"

"SHHHH!" Dex tackled him, causing some people to stare. Meito apologized, and the people then went away.

"Who?" Kaito and Yohioloid asked.

Dex stood back up, then mumbled.

"What? What did you say?"

"God! Its Daina! I have a crush on Daina!" He threw his hands up in the air. The older men stared at the younger one.

"Why didn't you say so man?" Kaito slung his arm around Dex and grinned. "She is one of a kind. Since both of you are the first furries in the mansion, that makes both of you one of a kind."

"Yeah, one of a kind couple~" Meito teased.

"Stop! Its not like that... I'm not even sure if Daina likes me that way..." Dex looked down on the floor. He was acting like a highschool kid and he hated it.

"Cheer up. In the meantime, why not buy something for her? You know her better than anyone else." Yohioloid said.

The wolf boy sighed, and looked at the a shop mirror. His face brightened, and he ignored everything as he scooted through the crowd of people and disappeared.

"You just gave him an idea." Yuuma said, placing his plastic bags on a seat.

Yohioloid smiled. "Meh."

Meanwhile Daina and Ruby were visiting Maika at the elementary school she worked in. They watched as a little bluehaired girl with a squid shaped hat shyly went in front.

"Hello... M-my name is... My name is Otomachi Una... pleased to meet you all..." she spoke honorably for a 11-year old.

Maika smiled gently at Una before politely sending her back to her seat. "Nice to meet you Una. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

Ruby grinned. "Maika works like a charm around kids."

Daina looked with awe, her bushy fox tail waving back and forth. "I think they're all cute!"

"Daina, you think everything is cute." Ruby rolled her eyes and flicked a strand of her curly pink hair from her face. "I bet Dex is also in your "everything that is cute" list." The fox girl blushed at the menton of Dex.

"Sorta..." she said sheepisly.

"Come on, Daina, Christmas is coming soon and its also the time for fessing up!" Ruby clasped her hands together. "Maybe Dex is planning to confess to you at the Christmas party at the mansion tonight."

"I'm not sure, Ruby, if he even likes me that way..." Daina twiddled her fingers nervously. "I do, but him..."

"Oh! Ruby, Daina, what are you guys doing here?" Mizki's voice interrupted her.

"What's up Mizki. We were just checking up on Maika. How's your baby?" Daina smiled at the other pink haired woman. Mizki smiled back. She was a few months pregnant with her and Yuuma's second child, that's why.

"Oh, never been better. I've come from the doctor's earlier and he told me I'm having twins. I'm actually here to pick up Rana."

"You're having twins? That's great! Does Yuuma know?"

"Not yet, but I'm planning to tell him later. So Daina, anything happen between you and Dex?"

Daina blushed harder. "N-not yet..."

Ruby chuckled. "She's just nervous. I'm willing to bet Dex will confess his undying love to Foxgirl tonight."

"Yeah, I have a feeling about it too." Mizki nodded.

"I am not!" Daina violently shook her hair and stomped off without a word. Both Ruby and Mizki sighed.

"I remember when I was in denial of my feelings for Yuuma back then."

"I wanna hear about it."

Then the Christmas party came. Everyone enjoyed themselves pretty quick. While the adults were busy talking to each other, the kids grouped together inside their playroom.

"I heard you're going to be a big sister now Rana-onee!" Yuki glanced at Rana.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I wanna see them soon!" Rana said excitedly.

Ryuto snickered and Oliver followed suit. "Yeah, and there'll be another set of twins besides Rin and Len and Anon and Kanon."

Una, who was playing with Oliver's bird James, spotted Daina. She looked tense and nervous. "Hey, its the pretty fox girl!"

"Huh?" Rana followed Una's gaze. "Oh, its Daina-nee. It looks like she's waiting for someone."

"Who could it be?"

"Probably Dex." another voice answered them. The kids turned around to see Flower. They stared at her appearance.

"Wow, you cut your hair!" Ryuto exclaimed.

"And you're wearing boy shorts!" Yuki cried out.

Flower just shrugged. "Nah. I like this way much better. And Daina over there, she just so happens to be waiting for Dex to come."

"Why, Flower-onee?" Yuki asked.

"Because one, he lives here, and two, either he's going to say he likes her because this is the only opportunity he has." Flower then stood up. "You kids play nice. Rana, your mom wants to talk to you."

The kids nodded, and thought over Daina curiously.

Daina looked over the room for a certain silver haired wolf. When he came into sight, she straightened herself up.

"Okay, pull yourself together Daina. You can do this!" she whisperered rapidly as he started to come nearer.

"Hey Daina!" Dex had a smile on his face. His right arm was behind his back, making her wonder.

"H-hi Dex. Merry C-Christmas!" she stuttered out.

"Anyways, I got something for you..." he pulled out his arm and showed a box, giftwrapped in orange paper and with a red ribbon on top.

"Oh! T-thank you Dex! But..." she sheepishly lowered her tail. "I didn't get you anything..."

"No, its okay! Besides, this is what really matters."

She smiled and took the present from him. "What is it?"

He flashed her a grin, his fangs shining. (AN: Well he is a wolf Vocaloid so he's gotta have fangs) "Open it."

Taking a deep breath, Daina gently tore the wrapping paper with her extended claws, and opened the lid of the box. Inside, a pink and white checkered bandana was nestled on a piece of red cloth. She blinked, clearly surprised.

"Wow! I-Its so beautiful!" she held the bandana on her hands. It felt soft and it seemed to glisten under the light.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" she wrapped her arms around him. Dex looked surprised, but hugged her back.  
"Thank you so much!"

"Daina... I have something to tell you..." He distanced himself away from her by a few inches.

"Yeah?" She literally heard her heart go faster. 'Is he going to...'

"Me too. I got something to tell you too." She squeaked. Her tail was frizzing out because of the tension.

Soft Christmas music from the stereo played and atmosphere calmed a bit.

"You know... before the day I met you... I've never believed in fate. But, now... I came to realize how much I do."

A soft gasp came out from her lips as he took her hands to his, careful with his claws. He looked at her straightly but lovingly.

"I..." he started, but stopped when he felt her press a soft kiss against his lips. Surprised for a moment, he eagerly returned the kiss, staying like that for a moment until they pulled away to take a breather.

"I know." she smiled.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I love you too you naive idiot." she smiled wider. "I was about to say the exact same thing, but you already covered it up. I love you. No more, no less."

He gave her a little smirk. "Heh, now that's one of the most things I love about you, Daina."

Daina laughed and found herself in his arms once more. She thought about what Ruby had told her earlier, and made a mental note to thank her later.

"Come on, I don't wanna miss the baby shower!" Daina zoomed through the mansion as her wolf boyfriend trudged behind her. He just chuckled and kept his tail up high with proud.

"Don't worry Daina, I'm pretty sure we're still early."

"But Dex!" she whined.

Dex chuckled again and held his girlfriend's hand. "Fine. Wait 'till we start making kids of our own then, huh?"

He watched her blush and hit his shoulder playfully. "You're such a hentai!" she cried out at him, using the Japanese term she had learned from her friends.

"Wasn't my fault I was born a guy." he shrugged. But he smiled lovingly at her as she made her way to greet Mizki and Yuuma by the entrance of their house. He already began counting how many cubs-erm, kids, they were going to have.

Yup, sooner or later the mansion's going to be overrun by furries.

End

AN: Ack! So long! I'm hungry for Lays. Anyone wants some? *passes Lays chips around*

A few things to keep in mind in this fanfic:

Mizki and Yuuma's relationship: I made them a married couple in this story. They have an adopted daughter who is Rana, and are having twins. I might write a story about that, if you guys want.

Otomachi Una: If you guys don't know her, she's a new VOCALOID4 voicebank by Internet Co. with two voices: Sugar and Spicy. She was released recently this year, and boy, she sure is getting more popular by the minute!

Dex and Daina's appearance: Although this oneshot is set in the alternate universe where the Vocaloids are not meant for singing, I do not like changing the appearances of characters. A lot.

And go check my other stories too, if you have the time. Thank you and have a wonderful day always! 


End file.
